Italy liked watching Germany
by Conis
Summary: Germany/N.Italy. Food comparisions. And Fluff.


Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me.

Author's Note: English is not my native language, it's my third and I have problems with using the right punctuation (especially commas) and grammar. I also used stylistic devices of my mother tongue and just bluntly translated them word for word in English, so there will be phrases that will sound odd.

Have fun reading !

Thank you.

_______________________________________________________________________

Italy liked watching Germany.

He liked it when he laid his head from one site to another if a particular difficult file lay in front of him.

He liked it when Germany started to unconsciously chew on his lower lip when the blonde was totally engulfed in his work.

But what he most liked was the smile that spread across the blonde mans face when work was efficiently done. Because Italy knew that were the things that made Germany happy. He knew that the young man wanted nothing more to be sufficient and please his boss.

First Italy did not understand why, but Austria gave him that last piece to solve the puzzle Germany was to him. The brunette sent Ludwig a gift.

It was nothing out of the ordinary. Just a box of filled chocolates wrapped in a golden colored ribbon.

Italy did not mean to eavesdrop but as he saw the Austrian in front of Germany he just wanted to make sure that they were fine….well there was possible a tinge of jealousy and an irrational amount of protective instinct towards his ally involved.

Italy found the exchange of gift between these two always fascinating. It was always such an incredible graceful act. So different from how America and France gave out their presents or Russia in that case, whose gifts were always practical and somewhat creepy. Last Christmas he sent Lithuania generously three hundred oaken coffins, just in case. Lithuania has rarely been out since.

Germany looked at the present he was given, said "Thank you" and placed it carefully on his desk. Austria only smiled and said his goodbye.

Later that day Italy would sneak in the empty office and would look at the still wrapped gift.

"Feliciano, would you be so kind and stop poking and shaking mybelongings!"

Well the office now did not seem as empty as before. Germany's presence could be threateningly terrifying when angered.

"Ah, Ludwig, I am sorry…I just wanted to know...Ah…What are these?"

Germany took the box out of Italy's hand and proceeded to unwrap the already half opened box.

Then Germany confirmed his position of the many wonders he was to Italy. He smiled. A true heart warming smile. His eyes almost glinting with delight. The brown haired nation felt the heat rise into his cheeks. It was not often that his cold eyed friend let slip his impassive demeanor and showed that he was human after all. Italy cherished these moments and was thankful for every time he was able to see the person that lived behind the wall of discipline and obedience.

Sometimes, Italy thought, Germany was like pasta (and Italy was sure if Germany ever found out that he compared him to food he would smack him straight on the head). There was all different kind of pasta. Shape, taste, and not every noodle worked with every sauce. Sometimes it needed not only the courage to try somethingnew, but also a certain amount of love and passion to find out was the best combination for oneself is. And Italy was more than willing to help his friend found out what would be the best for him.

"Mozartkugeln…he told me about it."

Italy snapped out of his daydream, where his thoughts took quite the naughty turn: Ludwig in nothing more than an apron…..covered in chocolate.

"Would you like one?"

"Uh?"

"Feliciano, your nose is bleeding!"

With an alert look on his face Germany put down the chocolate box and swiftly lifted the shorter man on his desk.

"Lean your head backwards."

Ludwig's commanding voice felt oddly comforting and the worry in his tone made Feliciano feel dizzier than before.

The tall man fetched a cold and wet sponge out of nowhere and pressed it firmly in the crock of the bleeding Italians neck, while his other hand whipped his nose clean and then checked the temperature of the smaller ones forehead.

"Hn…feels normal, a bit warm maybe. I think we should call the doctor just to-

Primal instincts kicked in and Italy was faster on his feet than Germany could end his sentence.

"Oh, no I am alright. See!"

To prove his point Feliciano started walking around. However the sudden blood loss did not let him completely unaffected and his knee started wobbling. It was than that his head made the acquaintance with Ludwig's chest as the blonde man picked the older one in his arms and begun carrying him to the next doctor's office. The involuntary bride tried to struggle herself free, but Ludwig just knew were to tighten his grip to stop the Italian from freeing himself.

"Stop wriggling. I just want to make sure that you aren't hurt."

"But why? I don't want too."

Whining usually helped Italy out of sticky situations like this, but this time seemed to be different. Germany face had the usual determined gaze on it and it was not going to falter any time soon.

"You are my ally. It is my task to make sure that you are unharmed."

Italy gave a noise of disapproval and disappointment lay in his eyes.

"Why are you saying this?"

Germany was confused.

"What do I say?"

"Ally. Aren't I your friend?"

Germany laughed.

"There is a place and time for every word, Feliciano. At first you were my ally, secondly, you were my friend and thirdly….."

Italy felt the heat rise as he felt Germany`s breath tickle behind his left ear.

"And Thirdly?"

The squeaking sound to his voice was almost adorable and Germany could not resist smirking.

"And thirdly…I'll show you tonight."

It occurred than to Italy that Germany was definitively like Lasagna. You didn't really know what came next.


End file.
